Chapter 1 Frozen
by Dusk the Cybertronian Fox
Summary: What would happen if Silver ended up in Arendelle? Book 1 in my new series. Female Silver and slight Shadilver. Don't hate please! And R&R! Rated T for violence and to nurse my paranoia. On Hiatus! See profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Frozen, just ideas.**

I groaned in desperation. This was, without a doubt, the worst day of my life. I was stumbling around, blindfolded, thanks to Sonic. Somehow, he discovered my assumed birthday and decided to throw a surprise party. So now, I was playing Blind Mans Buff with Espio, Tails and Rouge, the worst three people to play this game with.

I heard Rouge's sarcastic laugh from... To the right! Using my powers, I neatly grabbed her and put her... Okay, tried to put her in the general location as the other losers. I searched for an extra ten minutes and surrendered. Pulling off the blindfold, I heard Tail's chuckles above me, and Espio's snickers behind. I glared at them and said, "Oh, real mature guys." I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost five PM _finally_. I stretched and said, in what I hope was a tired sounding voice, "Well guys, hate to break it up, but I have to work tomorrow, ya know? Morning shift and all that... See ya tommorow!"

After I finally got them out the door, I looked at my house. It. Was. Trashed. I went about cleaning everything up, setting aside presents and such, which took me about an hour. Sitting down on my coach, I rubbed my eyes and said to no one in particular, "I'm changing the date of my birthday."

Someone knocking on my door startled me out of my reverie. I answered it, but no one was there, just a box. I took it inside and set it on the table. I started to open it, then stopped. Something was wrong. I sighed and rubbed my eyes again. It must be the stress. I headed upstairs to bed, leaving the box on the table to deal with tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Sonic the Hedgehog, Disney and Sega do.**

The alarm clock beeped, letting me know that it was 8:00 am. I groaned and used my powers to turn off the machine, then turned over to get some more sleep. But, nature called. I went to use the bathroom, and resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't 'gonna get anymore sleep.

I entered my small kitchen and went to make some breakfast when it hit me. The little 'sixth sense' I had, that warned me whenever Iblis was too close, the feeling I had, and ignored, I'm sad to say. Meeting Mephiles, even though he helped us, gave me that same feeling. It was attacking me full force. All the fur on my body stood up and I looked around nervously.

Someone knocking on my door surprised me out of it. I bolted for the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, hun," Rouge replied. "Why, expecting somebody?" I calmed down a little and let her in. She breezed by me and I glared at the bags in her hands. In fact, one back looked suspiciously like a...

"Rouge, why do you have all these bags here? And why do you have a garment bag?"

She chuckled and said, "Well, the president has decided to throw a party to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of the Black Arms, and all heroes are expected. I'm here to make sure you look good for the party, and I can already tell." Here she started eyeing my still frizzy fur. "That it's gonna take awhile." So saying, she steered me into the bathroom, and styled and primped me within an inch of my life.

In the bathroom, Rouge was working on my hair and I was... Muttering evil things about humans and their parties. I was at the mirror, enabling me to watch her reaction. Her ears twitched when I said something particularly nasty.

"Hun, the parties aren't that bad. Why do you not like them?" she asked in a sensible tone.

"Because I hate dressing up. Especially for these stupid celebrations where I'm forced to go," I replied. "In fact, I told Sonic that the only way I'd go to these shindigs is if you killed me first," I finished, frowning a little.

"Well, sorry hun. But at least you're not the only one. Believe it or not, Shadow hates them to," she stated with a smirk.

"Oh, I believe it all right." I said, giggling a little at the image of Shadow at a formal party. My giggles escalated, and Rouge joined in, our laughter echoing around in the room.

When I finally exited the bathroom two hours later, I still had to put on the dress and shoes, and according to Rouge, some jewellery. Rouge beat me to the kitchen and started cooking. I went for the couch instead and found myself staring at the mystery box. I grabbed it and eyed it suspiciously. Rouge walked in to find me having a staring contest at the thing. She snickered and pulled it out of my hands. She opened it and gasped, causing my curiosity to pique.

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the beautiful necklace. The necklace was simple looking overall, but... It wasn't at the same time. The chain was made of silver, but this silver was almost white in color. The same type of silver was used for the wire that wrapped around the jewel in unique designs. The jewel was a light blue in color, a cross between aqua and teal.

Rouge looked at me and asked, "Who gave this to you?"

"I dunno, it was sent anonymously," I said, half truthfully.

She replied, "Well, you're wearing this stunner at the party. It matches." She laid it off to the side and headed into my room, snapping her fingers as a signal to follow her. I trudged after her, and after another hour and a half of torture, I was ready. Well, almost.

Rouge clasped the necklace around my neck and steered me to a mirror. I stared at the hedgehog in the glass; was that really me?! My quills were soft and shiny. There was a hairpin shaped like a white rose in my quills. My dress was the same color as the jewel in my necklace, while the shoes and matching shawl were white. The necklace rested comfortably in the hollow of my throat. Rouge had turned me into... someone else altogether!

She laughed at the expression on my face and said, in a serious tone, "Now not even Shadow will be able to keep his eyes off you." She laughed again at the blush creeping up my face.

A honk outside surprised me. I glanced at the clock, and my jaw nearly dropped. It was 4:00 pm! Rouge grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the door. The door to the limousine opened and Sonic's voice floated out, "Hey, Silver! You still aliiiiiiiii..." he trailed off in utter shock as he took it all in. Rouge chuckled and pulled him out of the way so I could get in.

I saw Shadow staring at me and our eyes met. He grunted and looked away quickly. I stared at him in utter confusion until the door slammed shut. Sonic was... a little fidgety about the small space. I huffed and glanced at Shadow. He smirked at me, and as the car started moving, voiced what I was thinking: "It's gonna be a long trip."

 **What do you think? Please read and review, and I have a poll up for which world Silver should go next. Please visit it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own... Okay, do I have to do this. You know who owns Sonic and Frozen

I stood up against the wall, trying to blend in. The party was going for several hours, and everybody had started dancing. I had excused myself as quickly as I could, to the amusement of Rouge and Amy. I watched the dancing with a disgusted look on my face. I didn't notice that Shadow had propped himself next to me until he spoke.

"You don't enjoy dancing?" He asked. "I don't know how." I replied. Sonic came over, waltzing like a pro. He was dancing with Amy, who was ecstatic. I grinned at the look on her face. Sonic stopped dancing and came over to us. "Seriously? You guys are trying to become wallflowers? Come on." He grabbed me and Shadow's hands, and pulled us to the middle of the dance floor. He was as conspicuous as possible, so we couldn't wiggle out of it.

He released us and walked away. I looked at Shadow and said, "He's trying to humiliate us, isn't he?" "Yes, but unfortunately for him, I know how to dance." He replied, sweeping me into a waltz. I enjoyed the look of astonishment on Sonic's face. Shadow looked where I was, and smirked at him. Rouge even snapped a picture of his face with her cellphone.

Shadow waltzed us away from Sonic, and into the crowd. I looked at him and asked, "Where did you learn to dance?" "On the Space Colony ARK. Maria liked dancing, and she talked me into learning." he answered. I looked at him and was surprised to see that he was smiling! Our eyes met for a second, then I looked away quickly, blushing at being caught staring. After my cheeks stopped burning, I started to enjoy myself. I started smiling; maybe human parties weren't so bad after all.

My good time was interrupted when somebody shot through the ceiling. "I have you now, you little rats!" cried Eggman. Sonic, Shadow and I got into a fighting stance as robots came pouring through the ceiling. Sonic spin dashed through several robots at once. Shadow summoned a Chaos Spear and ran it through some larger robots. I was in my element, using my powers to crush the robots or to hold the faster robots still for the boys.

Eggman was watching the fight from his little hover thingy, and he didn't look happy. I smirked and flipped over some robots, landing next to the boys. Shadow was fuming. At my questioning glance he said, "He has a Chaos Emerald. One of us needs to get it." "I'll go. You two keep him busy." I said immediately. Shadow nodded once, then sped off.

I snuck up behind Eggman; I could see the Emerald, glowing faintly. I tackled Eggman, and while he was distracted, grabbed the Emerald. He threw me off his hovercraft. I landed on the floor and groaned; I had landed on my back, but had no injuries. I saw the Emerald a few feet away; I saw a robot reaching for it. I used my powers to blast the robot a few feet away. I then scrabbled for the Emerald, but the moment I touched it, I noticed something was wrong.

* * *

Shadow glanced over at Silver and froze in horror. The Chaos Emerald was glowing brightly in her hand, and so was her necklace. And judging from the look of confusion and horror on her face, she wasn't causing it. He attempted to get to her, but a couple of robots blocked his way. As he was fighting them, he saw the Emerald glowing brighter and just knew what was going to happen a split second before she did. He Chaos Controlled past the robots and skated towards her. Right before he could grab her, she disappeared in a bright flash of light. Shadow shook with rage. When he turned to glare at Eggman, there was nothing but murder in his eyes. Eggman took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

Anna was hiking to see the trolls with Kristoff when a bright light appeared. It was so bright that they had to shield their eyes. It lasted for a couple of seconds, then disappeared. Wordlessly looking at each other, they ran as fast as they could to see if the trolls were okay. When the got there about ten minutes later, they saw a girl chatting amicably with Grandpabbie.

She was about fourteen years old, had white hair, and wore a blue dress with with a white shawl. Her necklace matched her outfit, and when she turned to look at them, her eyes were a startling shade of green. "Anna, Kristoff, this is Silver." Grandpabbie said. "Is it alright if she stays with you, Anna?" Anna groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm still alive! Thank you to those that reviewed, but unfortunately, I do not under stand Spanish, and I do not have a translator, so, please bear with me. Yes, Silver is a girl, so please get over it. I am rather found of female Silver, and there are not very many stories like that. So please don't complain. On with the story!**

 **Anna's POV**

I stared at the girl. Her dress style was kinda weird, but it was pretty. The shawl looked like it had been made for style, and her hair wasn't done up in any special hairstyle. Her only jewelry was a necklace that looked absolutely magical. Then, the weight of what Grand Pabbie said kicked in.

"Wait, what?" she said, the mentally kicked herself. "I'll explain later. However, she is starting to get cold, so I suggest that you take her to your home." The tone in his voice brooked no argument. She sighed and said "Come on" to the girl... Silver? What kind of a name is that? When Kristoff offered her a ride on Sven, she said "I think I would rather walk. Its a better way to enjoy the view." I stared at her in surprise. Not very many people gave such a nice reason to refuse a ride on Sven.

The hike to the castle was a quiet, discounting the fact the the girls dress got caught several times. The last time it did, I heard her muttering about someone named Rouge and how she was going to kill them. I caught Kristoff laughing his head off at that. Silver glared and said to him sweetly, "Would you like to go and meet her? She would be absolutly _thrilled_ to have another doll to dress up." Kristoff gulped and shook his head frantically. He didn't even look at her the rest of the trip.

When we reached the castle, I decided to sneak a look at her reaction. What I saw was burned in to my memory forever. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes were huge. When we got closer, I saw her examining Elsa's enhancements. "Who did this?" she asked quietly. "My sister, Queen Elsa." I replied, bracing myself for the inevitable stupid question/shriek. She proved me wrong by saying, "This is beautiful! I can't wait to meet her!" "Wait, so you could care less that she's a queen?" "Is she a good queen? Fair? Just?" she asked. "Yes, yes and yes." I replied. "Then why should I care?" she asked. "I've seen firsthand what could happen under the influence of a bad leader, and it was horrible. If your sister is good, fair and just, then I see no reason to care." she finished.

I stared at her in amazement. She, truly and honestly, didn't care that Elsa was a queen. Usually, people I met would try to use me to get close to her, so they could topple Arendelle. I learned long ago to gauge people by their reactions to see if they were trying to get close to Elsa. I was broken out of my thoughts by Kristoff knocking on the great oak doors at the entry. I could hear Elsa's shoes clicking down the halls.

 **Silver's POV**

I waited nervously as the sound of shoes came closer. I took a deep breath to steady myself and stood tall... Well, as tall as I could anyways. I felt horribly short between the two adults. The doors started to open and I took another breath. They finally opened all the way, and I felt awestruck by the person in front of me. Her dress was a beautiful ice blue, and her train looked like it was made of spun snow. Her hair was done in a loose braid and hung over her shoulder, and her eyes were the bluest I'd ever seen.

"Anna!" she cried in delight, and pulled her into a hug. I was hit with a pang of sadness as I thought of Blaze, who was my sister in all ways but blood. "Whose this?" Elsa asked, staring at me. "All I know is that her name's Silver. Grand Pabbie said he'd come here to explain it." "You were the one that did all those ice sculptures, right?" I asked shyly. "Yes, I did. Do you want to see how?" she asked. "Yes, please!" I cried in delight. She grinned and said, "Follow me, then."

I followed her down the hall, when I was suddenly aware that Anna and Kristoff weren't following me. I shook of the sense of foreboding that creeper up, and followed her to a huge ballroom. She stopped and said "Close the doors." I did so by hand, not knowing if she could be trusted to know of my powers. She motioned to me to back up, and I did so. She then stomped her foot, and ice grew everywhere. Unable to stop myself, I blurted "Your a cryokinetic!"

 **Yeah, shouldn't have stopped there, I know, but I wanted to post this before Christmas, and I like being evil to my readers. Reviews would make an awesome Christmas gift. *winkwink nudgenudge* Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


End file.
